The present invention relates to a fiber reinforced metal rotor. The present invention relates particularly to fiber reinforced metal discs and fiber reinforced metal rings which are suitable for use in gas turbine engines as blade carrying compressor, or turbine, rotors. The present invention is particularly suitable for applications where the fiber reinforced metal rotor has a large diameter and is intended to rotate at high speeds.